


Paradise, feeling it still—unforgettable

by TheMultiShipper



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Agent Danny, But the real question is : is he gullible?, Cocky Jules?, Danny is polite and has manners, Danny-centric, Hurt Danny, M/M, Olivia is in here, betrayed Danny?, but ya gotta wait until later chapters, injured Danny, jules is a flirt, oooo some angst backstory incoming, rude Jules, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMultiShipper/pseuds/TheMultiShipper
Summary: Danny was tired of it. For years, he dealt with their abuse, their hatred, their selfishness. And for what? For them to turn their back on him when he needed them the most? So when they need his help, why should he help them?
Relationships: Danny Amendola/Julian Edelman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all sorry about the long ass hiatus, but I’ve been busy as fuck. College life has been riding my ass and I’ve been struggling with my mental health. Not to worry, it’s a progress thing and I’ve been working on it—rather I am working on it. So it’s been decided that I would Project my feelings onto Danny, so if he acts ooc—more than usual, then you’re prob reading a bit of me lol. I hope y’all enjoy it.

Danny panted as he ran onto the street. He clutched the hard drive tighter, his hands clammy as they tried to secure it. He kept looking back, trying to see if anybody following him. 

He ran along the street, trying to confuse them by taking random alleys. He was successful until he reached a dead end. He quickly looked around, trying to find another way when he heard footsteps approaching him. He spotted a ladder, leading up to the roof. He shoved the hard drive in his pocket, making sure it was secured deeply within the cloth. Grabbing the bars, he heaved himself up, making his way to the roof. Once he made it, he scanned the perimeter, trying to ignore the bright lights of the city, lighting up the building, creating shadows. Danny saw a building in jumping proximity so, after cautiously putting enough distance, he got a head start and sprinted, using his leg muscles to jump as far as he could. He expertly tucked his body into a roll and landed safely on the roof of a neighboring building. 

He glanced over at the location he was previously at and saw a shadow, just staring at him. Danny simply looked away and ran, trying to escape, when he felt a blinding sharp pain, the sound of a loud pop deafening his ears. 

He tried to run when he felt weakened. His limbs felt heavy and, as a last resort, he grabbed the hard drive out of his pocket, and sluggishly put it in his mouth. As he was attempting to swallow it, he heard hurried steps and cursing, not reacting as a set of rough hands pried open his mouth. He just barely swallowed it when the man cursed, seconds late from retrieving the drive. 

Danny’s eyes fluttered as he tried to remain conscious but he couldn’t stay awake and, with a blank mind, let go. 


	2. Chapter 2

Danny woke up slowly, unable to process information as he blearily opened his eyes. It took a while as he tried to focus his eyesight, body shifting until it couldn’t. His arms were restricted, the cold cuffs burning his wrists. He noticed that he was in a bed, the heart monitor making itself known to him, the IV in his arm leading to the IV bag dripping contentedly. He began to struggle, thoughts of being captured racing in his mind. He needed to get out, to leave!

“Hey, stop it! Danny. Danny! You’re safe, you’re okay. I won’t let anything happen to you,” a soothing voice said. Danny subconsciously began to relax, his struggle ceasing as he laid back down. 

He looked over and saw that the source of the voice was Julian. Julian Edelman. Ugh. Anyone but him. 

He rolled his eyes and gingerly sat up, his panicked flailing earlier emphasized his injury, stressing his over-stressed body out. He gently removed his IV and took the breathing tube out of his nose. 

He opened his mouth and felt around with his tongue, noting the dryness. He reached over for the cup of, what was hopefully, water from the bedside table but it was handed to him by Julian. 

He took sips, slowly hydrating his mouth, already knowledgeable of the procedure. He slowly moved, setting his legs along the side of the bed. He flexed his lower half, wiggling his toes, flexing his thighs, calves, ass—all of it. Good, he didn’t have any spinal damage, it further supported his theory— since he was able to move earlier but Danny wasn’t thorough for nothing. 

He stretched but quickly stopped when the wound on his abdomen stabbed him, a noise of pain escaping him despite gritting his teeth. 

“Hey Dola, you know better than that. I would tell you to stay in bed but I remember that you do what you want and no one can tell you what to do so…” Julian trailed off at Danny’s dark look. He shrugged and walked over the chair in the corner of his room. He grabbed the bag and threw it on the bed, landing next to Danny. “Here, I got some clothes for you… from when you left them at my place last time. Get dressed and let’s go, I’ll go talk to the nurses about letting you out.” He walked out before Danny had the chance to say anything. 

Sighing, Danny put on his pants underneath the mandatory gown and gingerly stood up, shimmying the jeans up his thighs and settled them on his hips. He took off the gown and searched through the bag for deodorant that he hoped Julian brought and put some on. He got the socks and put them on, followed by the pair of white converse Julian brought him. Danny then put on the shirt and jacket, looking around for his phone and wallet. He found them and put his wallet in his back pocket, trying to turn on his phone. It was dead. Danny groaned and put it in his pocket. He took a step, then another one until he was walking. He was cautious on trying not to overstrain himself and the injury. 

He walked into the highway and saw Julian talking to the nurse—rather flirting with the nurse with the way she was blushing and making doe eyes at him. 

Danny rolled his eyes and walked up to them. He shoved Julian over with his arm, making sure it was opposite of the injury and began filling out the AMA forms, to be able to walk out. He ignored the nurse trying to convince him to stay, stubbornly signing the leaving against medical advice forms while Julian was making up excuses for him. 

“Sorry sweetheart, but Dola here is stubborn. It’s not you, it’s him,” Julian said. He winked at her and she giggled. “I, however, I am not like him and would gladly like your… services.”

Danny finished signing his signature before slamming down the pen, grabbing his arm and dragging Julian out of the hospital. 

“Wow. Rude of you to cockblock Dola,” Julian chastised. 

“Fuck you.”

“And mean to me, too. What the fuck, man? What did I do to you?”

“I woke up to your face,” Danny sniffed. Julian gave him a hurt puppy look. Danny ignored the burning in his chest and forced himself to keep a blank face when he turned to Julian. “Where did you park your car?”

Julian huffed and walked over to a red Camaro. Really Julian, out of all the cars, “you chose a camaro?” Danny questioned flatly. 

“Either complain about the fucking car or shut the fuck up and get in,” Julian coldly said. He unlocked the car and got in, starting the vehicle. 

Danny rolled his eyes and carefully got in, setting the bag between his feet. 


	3. Chapter 3

“So, where are we going?” Danny questioned. He was fiddling with the drawstrings of the jacket. A yellow car sped by, the engine vibrating the camaro. 

“You know where Danny, don’t play dumb,” Julian replied. 

Danny didn’t say anything. He just closed his eyes and leaned against the window, trying to go to sleep. 

He dreamt of warm skin, soft against his. Lips caressing his body, broad hands along his thighs. He heard the bed creaking, the gentle skin on skin slap echoing within the room. Coarse beard grazing his sensitive neck. 

He opened his eyes and it was dark. The clock on the dash showed 7:24pm. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. His stomach grumbles, demanding food. His body sharply throbbed. 

“Hey do you mind if we can stop at a store or something. I’m hungry and I need some pain pills.”

Julian bit his lip, thumbs tapping along the steering wheel. “Yeah, what are you feeling? Mexican? Italian? Sandwiches?”

“It’s up to you,” Danny shrugged. “I could really go for some eggs, and maybe some toast. Can’t really eat much sadly since...you know, I got shot.” He saw Julian wince from the corner of his eye and didn’t say anything. They avoided talking about it but there is a point where they have to talk about the elephant in the room—rather the car. 

Julian didn’t say a word, merely hummed out an affirming noise. He drove for a few more minutes before turning into a diner. They found a parking spot in a dark place where the streetlight doesn’t illuminate. They got out and Julian made sure it was locked. They headed to the diner and Julian opened the door for Danny. 

Danny muttered out a “thanks” before heading to a booth over in the corner, where there were no windows. He sat with his back facing the wall and sunk into the cushy seat. Julian plopped into the seat in front of him, wincing at the noise it made. 

They were quickly approached by a small waitress, her dirty apron catching Danny’s eye. He made a note to make Julian heavily tip her. 

“Hello, welcome to Gladless’ diner. What can I start you with?” She greeted as she placed worn out old menus in front of them. They both took a couple of seconds to look over the drink portion. 

She looked at Danny first, her tired brown eyes showed a heavy type of exhaustion; her dark under circles sparked a type of sadness within Danny. 

“A cup of water and a cup of sweet tea, if you don’t mind, please. Thank you,” Danny ordered. Her lips quirked as she wrote it down on her battered notepad. She turned to Julian. “And for you, sir?” 

“Water would be good, thanks.” Julian turned away before he could see her roll her eyes at him. Danny gave her a sad look, kicking Julian’s foot as she walked away. “Ow! What?” 

“Why’d you have to be rude for? She did nothing to you. Give her some respect, would you? Or else she’d spit in your food and rightfully so,” Danny ranted as he looked over the menu. 

“Woah! Calm down Danny, don’t hurt yourself. And fuck you, that wasn’t being rude—“

“—yes it was!”

“—and she was flirting with you so. I’m going to tip her anyways so stop worrying.” Julian ignored Danny’s mutter of “you better, asshole”. 

“Anyways, I thought you said you were in pain?”

Danny looked up from the menu and stared at Julian. “Yes but I’m also hungry as fuck. Being shot makes me hungry.” Julian stared back, unamused. 

They were interrupted by the waitress. 

“A sweet tea and water for you,” she said as she placed down the drinks in front of him, “and a water for you.” She placed Julian’s drink in front of him, too. 

“Now, what would you like to order?”

“Can I have a plate of sunny side up eggs, two please, with some lightly buttered toast, please? Thank you.”

She wrote it down before turning to Julian. “And for you?” 

“A turkey sandwich would be great. Thank you,” Julian said. 

She wrote it down and collected the menus. “They will be out soon.” She walked off, tending to other tables. 

Danny sighed, sipping his tea and humming lightly as he savored the sweet liquid. 

“So,” Danny started, clearing his throat. “Why are you here Julian?”

“Hmm?” Julian looked up from his phone. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, why were you in my hospital room and why did you take me with you? You know I retired years ago,” Danny replied. 

Julian let out a heavy breath, looking around before leaning in towards Danny. “We think there might be a mole within the organization. And we need your help to figure it out before they fuck us over.”

Danny furrowed his brows. “Okay but you’re missing the question: why am _ I _ here? I told you, I was done. I am not doing anything for you or for _ them, _ since apparently I’m _ expendable.” _

Julian sighed, rubbing his face. “Danny, we already went over this—“

“NO! You don’t get to fucking say a _ word _ to me about _ that! _ You know what happened, what I went through and for what? For _ him _ to get _ more _power?! No. Fuck no. I don’t want to do this. Fuck you. I’ll find my own way back home.” Danny made a gesture to stand up when a rough hand clamped down on his wrist. He looked over and saw Julian staring at him with a sad look. 

“Please, sit down. Please? I’ll tell you what I need to tell you but after that, if you want to, you can leave. But please, I need to tell you something really important. You _ need _to know this,” Julian whispered. His thumb rubbed along the veins on the back of Danny’s hand. 

Danny shivered and looked away. He noticed the waitress was staring at them so he gave her a smile, trying to project that he was fine. He slowly sat back down. 

“Fine. You have two minutes to explain or else I’m leaving and I’ll make sure y’all can’t find me ever again,” Danny threatened, his Texan accent evident when he’s particularly upset. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, one final down with one more to go... in the morning. After that, I just have two papers to do, which isn’t too bad. But yeah. Idk what to tag this as so hope you forgive me for that.  
Well thanks for reading! 
> 
> wish me luck for my final in the morning!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments Patriots1180, I appreciate them!!!

“Look, they have _ us, _ right? Well that’s where it kinda started. Agen— _ people _ started going missing or dying at a higher rate than before. When you were with us, it was kept at the lowest it’s ever been, right? And then once you left, it kept increasing. At first, no one knew so they didn’t pay attention. But it frequently kept happening and it got the higher ups attention. So now they sent me to get you to help us discover who the mole is. I know how you feel about this but c’mon, Dola—” Danny flinched at the loving nickname. He still remembers how he got it and it’s from the person in front of him trying to convince him to risk his life for the same people who couldn’t do it for him in return.

“—so are you in?” Julian’s blue eyes peered into his, giving him nostalgia of how he waxed poetics over them; losing sleep over the sky in his eyes. Z

“No.” Danny got up and, right before he walked off, said, “don’t forget to tip the waitress. Don’t get mad at her just because you’re mad at me.” He passed by said waitress carrying their food. He went the opposite direction from where Julian parked his car. He looked around and took a good look at where he was it. If he didn’t know any better, he would’ve assumed he was in a small town in the middle of nowhere, with everything far and few in between. It looked rundown, and that made Danny’s neck itch. He didn’t feel safe and rightfully so; with being injured and having no type of supplies or weapons, he was vulnerable.

Danny shivered before walking, trying to see if he can find some type of taxi when a car rolled up. It was a woman, a very beautiful woman, who asked if he needed a ride. There was a voice screaming about how weird it was in the back of his mind, but he ignored it and got in.

“So, do you always pick up strangers or am I just lucky?” Danny asked, studying her profile. He felt a faint attraction to her but he’s not stupid. This is probably a trap, but he needed a car and he was injured. Although he did have an advantage over her since she was a woman and he’s stronger than her, injured or not.

“Neither, I just saw how lost you looked when I was passing by and decided to do my one good deed of the day, well year but who’s counting?” She laughed, her white teeth reflecting from the dashboard lights. “I’m Olivia, by the way. And who did I just save?”

“My name’s Danny and I really appreciate it, Olivia. So, do you know where the nearest public transport is? Or Bank?” He asked, eyes scanning along the streets to search for what he had mentioned.

“Sorry, Danny, but there’s not really public transportation here, but there is a small bank. Its closed though, since it’s pretty late.”

Danny saw the clock and noticed a couple of hours went by while he was in the diner with Julian. How? He didn’t know and frankly, he didn’t want to so he chalked it up to his injuries. Speaking of which, “do you have any pharmacies here? I have a major headache and I don’t have anything on me.”

Olivia glanced over at him and smiled. “Yeah for sure. I always like to be prepared so if you opened the dashboard, there should be some there.”

Danny obeyed and when he opened it, it was empty. He looked over and saw the blurry vision of an object in her hand before it went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor gullible Danny.  
Well to be fair, he’s not really thinking straight so....

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll try to be consistent with updating but I have major finals to go through and I need to focus on that so... thanks for reading ! Leave a comment or kudos or whatever. See ya next time!


End file.
